rpworld123fandomcom-20200213-history
Angela
I am an angel from the heavens and will not be disrespected. Whoever did this to me... Whoever brought me here against my will... My name is '''Angela'. I'm coming to end you. '' : --''' Angela''' History Aldrif Odinsdottir was the first born of Odin and Freyja, and heir to the Asgardian throne. When Heven waged war on Asgard, the Queen of Angels kidnapped Aldrif in an attempt to blackmail Odin into surrendering. He refused, and the Queen seemingly killed Aldrif before fleeing. Following this event, Odin used his powers to cut Heven from the other Nine Realms and Yggdrasill. After the Queen of Angels ordered the corpse of the baby to be disposed, the queen's handmaiden Loriel, who was tasked to do this, discovered it was still alive, and raised her as one of the Angels under the name of Angela. Angela was always mocked for being wingless and always sought her mother to comfort her, but at some point, Loriel misteriously disappeared, leaving no trace behind. Angela eventually became the Leader of the Hunt and went to live in her own manor. When a monster attacked the Temple of the Anchorites, Angela was tasked to kill the beast, and was almost killed by it if not by one of the Anchorites, Sera. As payment for Sera's aid, Angela got her out of the temple she lived in as she wanted, and took her to live with her in her manor. While hunting a fugitive in the Scintilant Sylvanias, Angela and Sera were confronted by a Hierophant of the Temple of the Anchorites. The Hierophant wanted to return Sera to her place as an Anchorite in the Temple, and even offered information about what became of Loriel, in exchange for Sera, but Angela refused the offer and attacked the deity instead. Defeated, the Hierophant vanished, vowing to take revenge on Angela for defying the Temple. Confused, Sera asked why Angela didn't take the deal and Angela swore she would never let her set foot in a Hell like that again. Afterwards, Angela kissed Sera, finally recognizing her love for her. After many adventures through the Endworlds, Angela saw Sera die at the hand of one of their enemies. Angela tried anything and everything to bring Sera back to life, but all was in vain. Age of Ultron Some time later, Angela was pulled out from Heven into the realm of Midgard as a result of the fracturing of space and time derived from Wolverine's attempt to prevent Ultron's rise to power by traveling back in time. Guardians of the Galaxy After Angela was brought to the realm of Midgard, she made her way towards Earth to take revenge on whoever had brought her there. She was angry, confused, and unaware as to why she had been pulled out of her home dimension. She appeared on the Guardians of the Galaxy's Earth signal. Gamora intercepted the call and attacked Angela. The rest of the Guardians managed to defeat her, and she was captured. After an interrogation, during which Angela spoke of her home and people, Angela claimed that she was only heading to Earth because she wanted to see it for herself. The Guardians realized they actually incited the fight, freed Angela and accompanied her to explore Earth. Return to the Tenth Realm Angela sensed the reopening of Heven to the other Nine Realms by the hand of Thor and Loki, and returned to her home. She found an exhausted Thor having fought the Angels, and proceeded to defeat him in combat, however, he was kept alive under the counsel of Loki, who had sided with the Angels as their "Mistress of Strategies". While Loki led an Angel fleet to Asgard, under the false pretense to help them destroy it, Thor escaped captivity and engaged once again Angela in combat. This time Thor gained the upper hand and prepared to kill her. Their fight was interrupted by the arrival of Odin, who had been liberated by Loki from his self-exile in Asgard. Odin recognized Angela as his daughter, and offered her to join him and the rest of the Asgardians, Angela refused, as she was raised to think Asgardians were her enemies, but couldn't stay in Heven due to the Angels rejecting her for her lineage. With no place to go, Angela set to explore the other realms. While she was hunting riches at night in the ruins of a palace, Angela was approached by what seemed to be her lost lover Sera. Confused, Angela tried to kill her thinking it was some kind of creature wanting to play with her mind, but she was convinced by her that it was indeed Sera who was there by making Angela ask three questions only she was able to answer and answering them correctly. When Angela asked Sera how she came back to life, she wasn't able to answer. Asgard's Assassin After the birth of her younger sister, Angela went to Asgardia and kidnapped her, escaping through teleportation to Limbo. However, Angela was followed by a group of Asgardians, led by her now unworthy brother, Odinson.While she kept them at bay, Sera cast a spell that allowed them to escape to Midgard, and then to Vanaheim when the Asgardians discovered their whereabouts thanks to Heimdall. After dealing with a group of Dark Elves, Angela was guided by Sera to the ruins of the Temple of Union, which symbolized the end of the Aesir/Vanir War, so she could get Siri's wedding dress, the one thing Heimdall couldn't see through. With it, Angela took Sera and her sister to the Moon, where the Guardians of the Galaxy were waiting for them. While playing cards with her friends, Angela heard something and repeated it, inadvertently calling the Dísir to the Guardians' ship. A fierce battle ensued between the Guardians and the former Valkyries of Bor. The battle ended with all the Dísir left in pieces (literally) and with Brün revealing to the Guardians that Angela had kidnapped the baby Sera was carrying. With the Guardians demanding answers, Angela explained that Odin and Freyja laid together in the realm between realms, where Odin imprisoned Surtur when he threatened to burn everything. The child had three parents, Surtur being the third. Angela needed to take the child to Heven so they would save all reality from burning again. The Guardians didn't believe her, until the baby transformed herself into a fire demon and burned Groot down. The Guardians took them to Heven, where they were attacked by Angels and Asgardians, who had discovered what Angela was up to through the Dísir and went to wage war on Heven again. An enraged Odinson battled Angela over the fate of their sister and they battled. The battle only ended when a pillar almost fell on the baby and Angela protected her with her own body. Seeing she didn't want to hurt her own sister, Odinson helped Angela to get above the city's furnace, and then she threw her sister into it. Furious by what Angela had just done, Odinson punched her on the face, but she quickly recovered from it and, claiming she was paying the debt of her existence to Heven by reigniting its engine with Surtur's fire, leapt into the furnace to rescue her sister. With Surtur's power siphoned from her, Angela's sister was starting to get her skin burned when Angela came to save her. She used the metal from her dress' wings to envelope and protect the girl, and, as she couldn't fly anymore, she walked through the furnace's fire to get through its door, located on its base, which was opened by her allies. Heavily burned, Angela, along with Sera, was taken prisoner by Freyja, who commanded the Asgardian army to retreat and took them back to Asgardia. After the All-Mother told her her sister's name (Laussa) and the All-Father released her, Angela, who had received a mark on the palm of her hand which means "traitor", prepared to leave Asgardia with Sera, but realized that Sera wasn't Sera at all and threatened her with her iron sword. Then, "Sera" revealed herself to be the Dark Elf Malekith the Accursed. Angela demanded answers so Malekith suggested a deal: if she promised she wouldn't tell anyone about his involvements on this event, he would tell her how he knew everything about Sera; Angela accepted. Malekith then told her that he found Sera imprisoned in Hel after he discovered about the Tenth Realm and the curse Freyja cast upon the Angels, a curse that sent the Angels' souls to Hel after their death to suffer eternally. Sera told her history to him and he took advantage of it to impersonate her and make Angela aid him on his quest to conquer all the Ten Realms, which got threatened by the existence of Laussa. With his problem solved, Malekith vanished with a grin, leaving Angela thinking about her next quest: rescue Sera from Hel. Conquering Hel Angela fought her way through Hel to find her lover. Upon reaching the North Wing of Hel, Angela was attacked by an unknown individual who cast a spell on her that forced her to relive the memory of the day a Hierophant tried to take Sera back to the Temple of the Anchorites. Angela soon broke free of the spell and proceeded to search for Sera. Suddenly, Angela heard someone singing and followed the familiar voice until she found its owner: Sera. Desperate to finally reunite with Sera, Angela broke her cell's lock and kissed her passionately, but to her surprise, Sera fiercely attacked her for breaking her vow. Angela apologized for it and said she would do anything to take Sera out of Hel, but her soul already belonged there, making it impossible for her to be alive again, no matter where she went to. The only way to save Sera would be changing the rules of Hel, but to change them, Angela had to overthrow Hela. However, if Angela wanted to succeed, she had to pass through three trials to acquire enough power to beat Hela in her own domain. Angela was helped by Sera in defeating the hordes of the dead and get to the first trial, which was fear. With the assistance of the person who cast a spell on her earlier, Angela was able to overcome her fear and defeat the Fear Avatar, becoming a Corival, an official challenger for Hel's throne, and gaining control over fear. Afterwards, Angela was introduced by Sera to the person who helped her on the first trial, Leah of Hel. To get to the second trial, Angela, Sera and Leah had to pass through a whirlwind and pay with a memory of theirs. Needing an army, Angela engaged the Angel Meresyn - the very first living being Angela killed - in combat to convince the other enslaved Angels to help her against Hela. After winning the fight without killing Meresyn again, Angela went against her nature, allowing her to pass the second trial, that was chaos, which was now under her control. With an army by their side, Angela, Sera and Leah prepared to continue their quest when they were confronted by Balder the Brave, Tyr the God of War and Skurge the Executioner, guardians of Hela. After defeating Hela's enforcers and what seemed to be her grandfather Bor, Angela and Sera had to pass the third trial, which was pain, both having to experience a life in which Angela never met Sera. Soon after passing the test, Angela was attacked by Hela and her army. In the ensuing battle, Angela used the powers she had acquired in the trials to overpower Hela and her army, and managed to defeat her. Taking Hela's place as the new queen of Hel, Angela pardoned Hela for her crimes against her sisters; broke the curse Freyja cast upon the Angels of Heven and gave them a sundered part of Hel as their new resting place; freed Leah from her fate; and gave Sera's life back to her. Angela then abdicated her role as queen, leaving Balder as the new regent of Hel to keep her new laws, and, after Meresyn told her that she discovered Loriel was alive, Angela went to live with Sera, Leah and Thori in New York City. The Faustian Queen When strange murders started happening in New York, Angela was confronted by the new Thor, who thought Angela had something to do with it. After Sera stopped their fight, she explained to them that the strange incidents were connected to "The Faustian Queen", an enchanted play created by an alternate version of herself to immortalize the Witch Hunter Angela, who slew the Enchantress and was cursed with her power, becoming the Faustian Queen. Both the play and the Faustian Queen ended up in their universe after the death and rebirth of the Multiverse, and after many years trapped in the Realm of Faerie, the Faustian Queen went mad and started punishing the wicked. With no other option, Angela, Thor, Sera, Leah and Thori confronted the Faustian Queen. With the group overpowered, Leah saw herself forced to make a deal with Faustia to save the lives of her friends. In return for seven years, Leah would free Faustia from her curse, give her a new place in this new universe and reunite her with Lady Serah. Faustia accepted the deal and thus gave them seven years to live. Back to the present, Faustia confronted Leah to make her fulfill her part of the bargain. Keeping her word, Leah took Faustia to Elysium, turned her into the queen of the dead Angels of Heven, and reunited her with her beloved Lady Serah. After the incident, Leah decided she had to go to discover what was next for her and departed with Thori. Three days later, while on a tour through New York City, Angela proposed a deal to Sera: to love each other as long as they had each other to love; which Sera happily accepted. Captured by the Badoon Angela was kidnapped by the Brotherhood of Badoon as the Badoon needed more unique power sources in order to reach their goal, which was filling the void left by the destruction of the Kree and Skrull Empires. After discovering this, Gamora assembled the Guardians to rescue Angela from the Badoon, as well as the many other prisoners of the planet prison she was taken to. After being rescued by Gamora and Drax, Angela went to Moord with them and the rest of the Guardians, along with the numerous aliens freed by them, to take the Brotherhood of Badoon down and rescue Peter Quill, who had been captured by them and setenced to die in battle against the Monsters of Badoon. Their battle ended when Angela decapitated their remaining leader and menaced to bring about all of Asgard's fury upon them if they didn't surrender and fix what they had done wrong. Powers and Abilities Powers Superhuman Strength: As the daughter of Odin, she would naturally have far greater strength than the average Asgardian. Considering her ability to match an admittedly weary and wounded Thor blow for blow, noting that he had 'a slight edge in raw strength', she should also possess Class 100 strength. At the same time, she noted that she was far faster than he was, though this, again, should be taken in the context of his weakened state.11 Superhuman Durability: Being an Asgardian Goddess, Angela possesses virtual invulnerability and immunity to all known Earthly diseases and infections. She has so far comfortably flown through the vacuum of space. Superhuman Stamina: Angela's advanced musculature is considerably more efficient than that of a human and most other Asgardians. Her virtually inexhaustible stamina enables her to hold her breath for an undefined period of time, and exert herself at peak capacity for months without tiring at all. Superhuman Speed: Angela is very fast, even for a Goddess. It was said that she is faster than the Dísir, who are faster than the speed of lightning.13 Healing Factor: Angela is not invulnerable to all harm and it is possible sufficient blunt physical force can injure her. But due to her unique physiology she is able to heal from most injuries much faster than a human being could. Longevity: It is a common misconception that Angela and the other Gods of Asgard are truly immortal. Angela and the other members of her race do age but at a rate so slow that to other beings they give the appearance of immortality. Flight: Angela has apparently shown the ability to fly, not only in the atmosphere but also in the vacuum of space. Self Sustenance: She is capable of surviving in the vacuum of space without needing to breathe, as to whether or not she requires other sustenance such as food or water is unknown. Allspeak: Thanks to the Allspeak she can communicate in all of the languages of the Nine Realms, Earth's dialects, and various alien languages. Abilities Highly skilled with many weapons. Strength level Presumably Class 100. Paraphernalia Equipment Heven Armor * Ribbons: Angela has a psychic connection to the ribbons attached to her armor, being capable of using them to strangle or cut her opponents.25 Siriana of the Aesir's Wedding Dress: The one thing the all-seeing Heimdall can't see through. It will be whatever its owner considers beautiful. For Angela, it became an armored winged dress.6 * Flight: Thanks to the dress magical nature, the wings projected by it allow Angela to fly, reaching high speeds in a matter of seconds.6 Weapons Xiphos the Sword of the Stars, Blades of Ichor, Lance, Bladed Bow Category:Earth-1001 Inhabitant Category:Female Category:Asgardian Category:Assassin